


Hard Knock Life

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: An almost word-for-word account of what happens in my Breath of the Wild: Master Mode playthrough. Will probably include DLC content if I get there. Story elements, of course, but it will also probably include many, many death scenes. Because. Master Mode to a player who is not nearly as experienced as they would like to believe. Title comes from the many many "It's a hard knock life" memes out there.
Kudos: 3





	1. Awakening and The Great Plateau Tower

“ _Link...Open your eyes...Open your eyes...Open your eyes...Wake up, Link…_ ”

Water. He felt water draining around him. The feeling of movement caused him to stir, and he opened his eyes. He had to squint in the bright light, but it soon dulled to a soft blue glow. Link crawled out of the...bed? He hopped off the side, and spotted a...pedestal, of some sort, glowing with the same soft blue as before. He inspected it, and a voice spoke.

“ _That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._ ” Link took it, then flinched when it flashed at him. ...Powering on? The pedestal went back to its previous position, and the door opened. Briefly, he wondered how he was able to see, then realized that the dim glow in the cavern was blue, so it must be the strange lights.

He walked through the door, seeing broken barrels, boxes, and two chests. He opened the first, and found a pair of pants, and shoes. He wondered if he had worn these, at some point. Were these his clothes? They looked like they had been sitting in that chest for a long time...Oh well. He put them on, then went to the next chest. A shirt. Again, he put it on, despite the fact that it was old. It also came with a strap. He tied one around his waist, for the Sheikah Slate, and the other...He put it around his chest and under one arm. It felt...right, though he wasn’t sure why. He picked up a barrel and threw it. It shattered, but there was nothing inside. Oh well. He followed a row of strange blue torches down a set of stairs to another pedestal.

“ _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._ ” He did so, and flinched when the pedestal flashed blue.

 _Authenticating…_ A strange voice said. _Sheikah Slate confirmed._ With his Sheikah Slate confirmed, whatever that meant, the door opened, letting in sunlight. He shielded his eyes from the brightness, and the mysterious voice spoke again.

“ _Link...You are the light...Our light, that must shine upon Hyrule once again...Now go_.”

The light? What light? He was a light? Light as in hope? Hope for what? He didn’t know. Come to think of it...he didn’t know anything. Everything before he woke up was a blank. His name was Link, that much he knew...Or at least assumed, as the woman had called him Link. And who was the woman? He didn’t know. Sighing, he walked forward, seeing a small outcropping, with stairs at the top. Thankfully, it was a short climb, and his muscles were able to handle it, even after being asleep. He wondered briefly if he had been an athlete before...whatever, then ascended the stairs and ran outside and to the edge of a nearby cliff to get his bearings. He was overlooking a view, and the only thing he could really notice was how beautiful it was. He saw a volcano, and maybe a castle in the far off distance...and then he looked behind him, and saw a temple, and a man staring intently at him. As soon as they locked eyes, the old man turned and began walking away. Link frowned, then ran after him. A few steps ahead, he saw a tree branch, and picked it up on a strange impulse, a need to have something. He held it in his hands. A weapon? Did he need a weapon? Well, he decided he could maybe use it for fire later, and put it on his back, thanks to the strap. Like a weapon. He decided he might have been a soldier in his past life. Before he fell asleep in that cavern with the strange blue light and lost his memory. He saw a mushroom growing by a tree and picked that up too. He knew it was safe to eat. Somehow. Deciding he wouldn’t allow any more distractions, he kept moving down the path until he found the man, sitting by a fire. The man smiled wryly when he saw him.

“Oho ho! Well met, stranger! It’s rather unusual to see another soul in these parts.” Link frowned. Innocent enough conversation...but then why had the old man been staring so intently at him when he emerged from the cavern?

“Who are you?” he asked, to get straight to the point. He noted that his voice was smooth, and pleasant, if he did say so himself. He thought briefly that it was depressing that he couldn’t remember the sound of his own voice, but shook himself and returned to the conversation.

“Me? I’ll spare you my life story. I’m just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time.” Link felt a flash of irritation that he didn’t show. Somehow, he felt they both knew that answer wasn’t even remotely good enough. “What brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?” Bright-eyed? What colour were his eyes? And where exactly was ‘a place like this’?

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Answering a question with a question. That is fair enough,” the man said. “As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence...I shall tell you.” Finally, they agreed on something.

“This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule.” Hyrule...that woman had said the same word before. It was the name of the kingdom, then. The man stood, and pointed with his lantern.

“That temple there...long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom, 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay.” 100 years ago...well, that would certainly explain why he had lost his memory...but no. If he’d been sleeping for a hundred years, he’d be a crippled old man, and yet he was twenty-five, at most.

“Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…” Somehow, Link got the impression the man had drifted into introspection, and kept silent.

“I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service.” The man sat. Actually...he would need clothes, food...But then, he’d seen apples in a nearby tree, and the old man would hardly refuse to let him cook apples. He turned and went to go back to the tree, but was stopped by the voice again.

“Link...Link. Head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate.” He picked two apples off the tree, cooked one, then checked the Sheikah Slate. The map showed where he was, as an arrow to point where he was facing, and it also had another yellow point. Some small lines showed...maybe provincial borders? But other than that, the map was blank. Some map. Sighing, he followed the Sheikah Slate toward the point. As he ran down the path, he didn’t realize anything was amiss until he looked up and saw a monster - bokoblin, his mind supplied - running towards him with a similar tree branch in hand. One look in this bokoblin’s eyes told Link it meant business, and Link drew his own tree branch. He dodged the bokoblin’s attack, then attacked with his own tree branch...and it broke. _Great!_ Realizing he’d have to beat a hasty retreat, he started running. He bent and picked up an acorn as he ran, then hopped over a small cliff, crouching down and listening. The bokoblin had lost him, judging from the sounds, and Link carefully hopped his way down the rest of the cliff, then kept going. A boar crossed his path, but that was nothing to worry about. As he kept running, he saw a pot and a small pile of wood likely meant for a fire. He approached cautiously, but there was nothing there save for a bow and a bundle of five arrows. He hoped he’d been a good archer in his past life. He picked up a another mushroom, then decided to cook the apple and mushrooms together for a meal. He went to the pot...and realized he didn’t have a fire and wouldn’t be able to cook anything. Damn.

Deciding to keep going, he turned back toward the point on his map and kept heading towards it. He froze when he heard another bokoblin. He looked all around, trying to pinpoint the sound, and finally spotted it a few feet away from him, searching. He ran the other direction, down the hill, and sighed when it looked like the bokoblin hadn’t spotted him. Right. He would need another weapon at some point. He got off the main path, found two treasure chests surrounded by a bog, and sighed, stopping to take a break.

When he got up to continue again, he spotted a strange shrine through the trees, and headed towards it. A pedestal out front read “Oman Au Shrine”, but there were no lights here like the cavern he’d woken up in.

 _Must not be working…_ Link thought to himself. He kept heading toward the point on his map, spotted another bokoblin, and decided to take the long way around. The long was was on the top of a crumbling wall...and it looked like a long way down if he fell. He nearly slipped once, focused on a band of bokoblins, but caught himself in the nick of time. The point on his map was close, and he took a turn, off the wall and inward. He saw strange points sticking out of a rock face. There? He climbed the hill, finding himself right on top of the point on his map, but nothing happened. Below, he decided. Inside the rock? Slipping down one side and carefully avoiding a nearby bokoblin, he saw a pedestal. _Here it is._

 _Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal,_ the pedestal instructed him in a metallic voice, the same as the previous one. He did so, carefully inspecting the device to see how the Slate fit before he did.

 _Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks,_ the voice informed him.

And that was all the warning he got before a huge rumble sent him onto his back. He felt as though he were rising, and when it finally stopped and he got to his feet he realized he was much, much higher than he had been.

 _Distilling local information…_ The blue stalactite-thing glowed, and a drop of glowing liquid landed on his Sheikah Slate.

 _Regional Map Extracted,_ the voice said, then offered the Sheikah Slate back to him. A look showed him that the area around him on the map now had much more detail. He turned to try and find a way down, but then the mysterious voice spoke to him again.

 _“Remember…”_ It pleaded to him insistently, _“Try, try to remember...You have been asleep for the past 100 years.”_ As he looked toward the castle, he saw a great...beast emerge, flying around the castle. Its glowing yellow eyes settled on him for a moment, and Link froze, fearing the thing would come after him, but it didn’t. “ _The beast...when the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end…_ ” As he watched, the beast suddenly seemed to arch, falling back into a vague, magenta mass without form. The voice spoke again. “ _Now then...You must hurry, Link...Before it’s too late…_ ” Link swallowed, and turned to descend the tower.


	2. The Shrines

As soon as he got to the bottom, he heard “HOHHH!” and looked up. The old man was sailing down towards him on a cloth attached to a few sticks. It looked well made...and useful.

“My, my...It would seem we have quite the enigma here,” he said. Link cocked an eyebrow.

“This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though...a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly.” There it was again, that feeling that the old man knew more than he was letting on. He thought of the Oman Au Shrine from before, wondering if it would work now.

“If you do not mind me asking...did anything...odd occur while you were atop that tower?” There it was again. A pointed question, like he knew about the woman’s voice, like he knew more than he was letting on. Link seriously considered not saying anything, but then wondered if the man might give more information if Link was forthcoming.

“...I heard a voice,” he said cautiously. This immediately sparked the old man’s interest.

“Well now! A voice, you say? And did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?”

“No,” Link answered, and the man seemed to deflate.

“I see. Well, that is unfortunate.” Link realized that the man had been hoping he would. Likely because he should have. Or he knew the woman from before. That was...something. The man turned, and Link resigned himself to more fake old man rattling.

“I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle.” Link raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.

“That...is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the Kingdom of Hyrule to ruin.” Link rather felt like the old man could sense his frustration and was throwing him a proverbial bone, but he didn’t care, he’d take it.

“It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely. There it festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is fast approaching…”  _ You are the light _ , the woman had said. She’d told him to hurry. So it was his job to stop this Calamity Ganon. 

“I must ask you, Courageous One…” the old man said, interrupting his thoughts, “Do you intend to make your way to the castle?”

“I do,” Link responded, and the man chuckled.

“I had a feeling you would say that.”  _ Of course you did _ , Link thought, his frustration at being the only one not in the know not forgotten.

“Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well...no death could be more certain. Or more foolish. Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story.”

“Hand it over!” Link said. The old man would eventually, he knew.

“Oho! Certainly! Why not? But there is no such thing as a free item in this world, you know.” Link mentally sighed.

“Let’s see now...How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby? Come. Let me show you something.” Sighing heavily, Link followed the old man to the edge of an outcropping.

“Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light?” Link recognized it immediately as the Oman Au Shrine...and it looked like it was back up and running, as it was glowing orange.

“It began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn’t you? Treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe.” Link shrugged. He’d been planning on exploring the shrine anyways, so why not? Looking around for bokoblins, he made his way around the few in the middle, on the inside instead of on the edge this time. He ran through some trees, hoping to find another tree branch he could use as a weapon, but nothing came up. As he came around the shrine from the other direction, he noticed a chest marked “EX” that he hadn’t seen before. Inside was a ruby. Well, he could sell it for money later. Heading back around to the now-glowing pedestal, he tapped it with his Sheikah Slate.

_ Sheikah Slate confirmed.  _ A circle began to glow blue on the ground.

_ Travel gate registered to map. Access granted.  _ And with that, the door opened. Link stepped inside, and the platform began to descend. When the platform stopped and Link emerged from the blue glowing shaft surrounding it, a voice spoke. Disembodied, of course.

_ To you who sets foot in this shrine...I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial. _

Link ran over to a nearby pedestal and set his Sheikah Slate on it, as usual.

_ Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune… _ A drop of information later, Link had the magnesis rune, which allowed him to pick up metal objects with his Sheikah Slate. Picking up one of the nearby metal panels revealed a ladder that he could descend. Ah, it was all making sense now. He hoped there wouldn’t be any enemies, he was still unarmed.

The next room had a wall of blocks, with one metal block. Easy enough. He pulled out the metal block, then looked around. There was another metal block in another corner of the room. Using the two blocks, he climbed the wall instead of going through where he was “meant” to go, and was immediately stopped by a sentry of some sort. Link waited, but it began to charge up a laser of some sort and Link ducked behind the wall again. Slowly, he pushed the stone blocks out of the way, inching them forward. The sentry moved around, and Link dropped the block in its path so it couldn’t get to him. He could get to it, however. He lifted the other metal block high and dropped it on the sentry’s head, crushing it in one blow. He was rewarded with an ancient spring and an ancient screw. Still in good condition. He would save them for later.

He spotted a chest in a far corner, and used magnesis to get it down after completing the “puzzle” in this room. A traveler’s bow. He’d been hoping for a sword…

He opened the doors, and was met with a mummy, seeming meditating inside a glowing blue square of light similar to the one at the entrance. He touched it, then flinched back when it let out a chime...and then abruptly shattered.

_ You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial.  _ The same disembodied voice from earlier spoke, and Link realized it was coming from the mummy. _ I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled . In the name of the Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you...Please accept this spirit orb. _

Something came from the monk, and it floated out, into his very chest. It didn’t hurt, it didn’t do anything. It was just...there.

_ May the Goddess smile upon you.  _ And then, the monk vanished. Link left.

“HOHH!” The old man again. Link watched as he floated down on his paraglider.

“It seems you have managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!”

“How did you know?!” Link asked, surprise and frustration fighting for dominance in his tone.

“ _ Clairvoyance!!  _ Oho, or perhaps just something similar. As one gets older, it can become more difficult to see what is right before one’s own eyes...However, that which was once hidden from view can often be crystal clear. But perhaps that is not true for everyone! Oho ho!” Link was less than amused. 

“The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine...It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there.” 

“What do you mean?” Was the old man going to throw him another bone? He hoped so.

“It has been quite some time since I have seen that Sheikah Slate…”  _ But you  _ have  _ seen it before,  _ Link finished in his mind. “Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago...or so it is said. It is interesting however, to think...how something like that survived all of this time, hidden away in a shrine...These shrines are tucked away in numerous places all across this land. On this plateau alone, I believe there are still three more. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines...and I will give you my paraglider.” Link just sighed with resignation. The revitalization of Calamity Ganon and the destruction of the kingdom must not be so terribly close, if the old man had time for these games.

“So I need more now?” Link asked.

“I said ‘treasure,’ but I never said there would only be one treasure. Link did  _ not  _ roll his eyes, which he considered an accomplishment. “Whether it’s one treasure or four, what’s the difference for a young go-getter like yourself?” The old man must have seen something in his eyes, because he relented again.

“Since I’m feeling generous, I will also teach you a trick for finding shrines. It’s always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point. Let’s see here...How about you make your way to the top of that tower again?” Link nearly choked, but then he remembered something. “Travel gate registered to map,” wasn’t that what the shrine had said. Was the tower also…a travel gate? Could he travel? Given that Link suspected the man expected him to take the long way and  _ then  _ explain this travel shortcut, Link figured the answer was yes. 

“Got it,” Link said. He would figure it out.

“I admire your eagerness! But allow me to teach you something else before you go. Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate. See those blue icons? You should recognize the cave where you woke, the shrine you came from, and the tower. You can travel instantly to any of those places with the Sheikah Slate.” Oh, he was teaching him how to teleport before he made him take the long way up the tower? How generous of him. The man turned, facing away from Link.

“Or so I heard quite some time ago...I do not know if it actually works as such.” Link did roll his eyes this time.  _ You do know, you’re just trying to keep up the clueless old man facade,  _ Link thought. He opened his map again, tapped the tower, and hit travel. Immediately his body stopped responding to him, frozen. A blue light enveloped him, and for a moment he felt nothing. When sensation returned, he was standing on the blue circle on top of the tower...and the man, who had been in front of him when he vanished, was now standing off to the side, also at the top of the tower.

_ How-?!  _

“I’m surprised it took you so long to catch up with an old man like me!” the old man said lightly.

“How did you…?” The man laughed.

“Oho ho! Leave an old man his secrets.” Link was too shocked to argue. “Now then...I wanted you to join me up here so you could use this as a vantage point to search for shrines. Did you know about the scope on your Sheikah Slate? Look through it and you can stick a pin anywhere you’d like to mark on the map. The pins on your map serve as reference points for your travels. Just stick a pin anywhere you’re interested in!” Link nodded.

“I got it.”

“Go ahead and take a look if you feel inclined to do so.” Link found and marked his shrines, then went for the highest one first. He walked through the forest, collecting acorns and a few fireflies, then climbed a tall tree. At the top he found...nothing. Disappointing. He leaped off, then found a tree branch, finally. He found a strange flower, and when he approached it, it disappeared, only to reappear farther away. He followed the flower as it kept appearing and disappearing, and then a strange creature appeared. A korok, his mind told him, whatever that meant.

“Ya-ha-ha! You found me! ...Huh? You’re not Hestu! But you can...see me? I didn’t know your kind could see the children of the forest! Well, if you run into Hestu, please return this to him.” With that, Link was given a small seed.

“Oh, and my friends are hiding in lots of different places too! Don’t be shy about poking your nose into suspicious places!” Link turned and left. 


	3. The Isolated Plateau: Completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started counting the number of times I die, just for fun. I expect that number will be a thousand and something, if not more, by the time I finish, ha. Also, to anyone who noticed the character I added...let me have my headcanons, okay?

He tried to get to the shrine, but it was much too cold, it hurt just to be up that high. Trying to find a way around, he spotted a cabin, and headed for it. He read about a warm doublet in the old man’s diary, and set about trying to make the spicy meat and seafood fry he talked about. He found another Korok while out hunting, on top of a strange-shaped rock and under a rock. He hunted a boar, then went back to the lake by the temple for the seafood. He found the old man by the fire, and Link got more confused. How on earth did the old man move around like that?! He caught a fish, then went back to the cabin to make the food. Once he received the warm doublet, he went back.

On the way to one shrine, he found another, called the Owa Daim Shrine. There his Sheikah Slate gained the stasis ability, which was quite useful. He picked up a shield and a sledgehammer, received another spirit orb from the monk Owa Daim, then left. Outside, he was ambushed by skeletal bokoblins and took a serious beating. He’d been distracted, trying to remember who he was or why he was the one to defeat Calamity Ganon. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

On the way to the mountain shrine, he found yet another Korok by completing a circle of rocks. That made three seeds he had to return to this Hestu? He found another chest marked EX, with five bomb arrows. Useful. Finally, he made it to the Keh Namut Shrine, as it was called.

_ And this isn’t even the last shrine,  _ Link thought wearily,  _ I still have one more to go. _

This trial was the Cryonis trial, which gave him the ability to freeze things.  _ Fitting.  _ Rounding a corner, he found another sentry. He pulled out a spear, intending to take it head on and practice his fighting, but the sentry backed away, preparing to fire its laser. Link backpedaled, intending to round the corner, but the sentry fired first. The laser hit him dead on, and he cried out, a sort of buzzing electricity filling his body, and then his vision went black and he sank to the ground. (1)

When he woke, he was back outside the shrine. He sighed, resolved to be more careful, then went back in. This time, he got in a few quick strikes by sneaking up on the sentry, used his last two arrows striking it in the eye, then finished it off with his pitchfork. Again, he got an ancient screw and spring.

When he emerged again, the sun was rising, and it was a beautiful sight. He admired it a moment, then descended the mountain, headed for the final shrine. Along the way, he spotted a Lynel, a creature he definitely didn’t want anything to do with right now. And then, right at the final shrine, one of the many broken machines came to life. It was massive, and when it pointed its laser at him Link ducked behind a wall, feeling woefully unprepared. If he was terrified of this...guardian, his mind told him, then how would he be able to face down the Calamity?

At long last, he made it to the Ja Baij Shrine, with its EX chest containing a cute red shirt. He got bombs, a rolling and a square kind, which he thought were rather fun. As he was making his way through the trial, he misjudged the blast radius of the bombs, detonated one two early, and was blown back, pain radiating across his body. He didn’t feel himself hit the ground. (2)

Once again he woke up outside the trial, re-entered, completed it successfully this time, and when he emerged the old man visited him, announcing his arrival with his usual “HOHH!!”

“With this, he said, “you have now acquired all of the Spirit Orbs from the shrines on this plateau. Oho ho! Extraordinary! That means...it is finally time.” Link raised his eyebrows. “Link, it is finally time for me to tell you everything. Imagine an X on your mpa, with the four shrines as the end points. Find the spot where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there.” And then...the old man vanished into greenish flames. “Do you understand? Where two lines connecting the shrines would cross...There...I will...be waiting…” 

Link made his way back to the temple, but noticed a glowing statue. It was the statue of the goddess. He examined it.

_ You who have conquered the shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs. I can offer you great power. It appears you have claimed four Spirit Orbs. In exchange for four Spirit Orbs, I will amplify your being. So tell me what it is that you desire.  _ Link needed more energy, and more stamina. But which did he need more? Well, he’d been able to climb everything alright so far, so he chose more energy. And, when a glowing red light injected itself into him, Link suddenly felt a little bit stronger.

“Go, and bring peace to Hyrule…”

“HOHH!!” He heard the man call.

“The blessing of the Goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see...Here I am...Get up here, quickly!” He was still glowing with those strange green flames. Finding a ladder around the side of the building, Link climbed up to meet the old man. The old man laughed.

“Well done there, young one!” He called. “Now then...the time has come to show you who I truly am.” Considering he was still glowing with those green flames, Link figured he was serious this time.

“I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.” Link’s eyes widened. Hyrule? Like the name of the kingdom? Wait. Was. So the man had passed. Had he been talking to a spirit the entire time? “I was...the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists.” The old man - the king, apparently - had mentioned the kingdom being destroyed a hundred years ago. Link was relieved that he would finally hear the story. Suddenly a bright light came from the King’s lantern, which forced Link to shield his eyes. When the light faded and he could look again, King Rhoam was standing there in all his prior glory. He no longer looked like an old man, he looked like a king. He had a crown, a robe...and he was floating. He  _ was  _ a spirit, then.

“The Great Calamity was merciless…” King Rhoam began, “It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me.” Even now, a hundred years later, King Rhoam appeared saddened by his own passing, and Link felt sorry for him. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form. I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile.” That did make sense. If the King of Hyrule had appeared the moment he emerged from that cavern, and told him everything...he might not have been able to handle it. Or he might have. Still, the logic was sound.

“So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form.” But wait. The man’s diary, the Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry...was all of that just...made up? 

“Forgive me.” Link nodded. The King had moved to look out a shattered window as he spoke, towards the castle. If the castle had been ruined during the Calamity...Link couldn’t imagine the grief.

“I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago. To know Calamity Ganon’s true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now. Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also...a prophecy. ‘The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground.’ We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn’t long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics. One hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors’ path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander we dubbed these pilots Champions - a name that would solidify their unique bond. The princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon...but nay. Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, and turned them against us. The Champions lost their lives. Those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the princes...And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon. However...The princess survived...to face Ganon alone.” He heard it then, the woman’s voice.

_ Link...You are our final hope...The fate of Hyrule rests with you…! _

“...That princess was my own daughter…” King Rhoam continued, his voice catching as he spoke, “My dear Zelda. Ang the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end...That knight was none other than you, Link.” Link nodded. He’d suspected as much. There were only so many roles he could have played in this story to be dubbed the light, and the kingdom’s only hope. He still felt overwhelmed, but he had been a knight once, and he would become a knight again...somehow.

“You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn.” He lost. “...And then you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand, revitalized, 100 years later. Yet another thing to consider. How could he hope to succeed now, weak, with his memories gone, when he had failed at the height of his power? 

“The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from Princess Zelda herself. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule castle, she calls out for your help. However, my daughter’s power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself, and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I could not save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of you, Link…” The King’s hand clenched into a fist, and his voice shook.

“...But I am powerless here...You must save her...my daughter. And do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon. Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point.” Link couldn’t agree more. “I suggest...that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness.” Link came forward to see what the King meant, and followed his gaze as he pointed. “Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your Sheikah Slate for the precise location of Kakariko Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…” Link nodded.

“Go on...here is the paraglider, just as I promised.” The King handed over the paraglider, very much real. “With that, you should be able to safely fly off the cliffs surrounding this area. And...I think that’s it. I’ve told you everything I can...Link...You must save...Hyrule…” Link took a step back as the king began to disappear. Soon, all that was left was green flames, and then even those disappeared. Link sighed. So many things to do...To start, he opened the nearby chest. Another bow. Simple, easy. Something done. He wondered about the energy he had attained, in exchange for the four Spirit Orbs. The King had said there were more in the kingdom...could he get stronger? If he beat more challenges in the shrines...could he get stronger? Strong enough to face the Calamity? Perhaps, if he could...he should try to find more shrines on the way to meet Impa. And, looking out...there was another tower. Getting another section of his map revealed could hardly hurt.


	4. Exploring Hyrule and The Sheikah Set

He made his way down to Hyrule Field, swapped out a few of his weapons for stronger ones, was attacked by Stal Monsters, and ducked into a shrine. It was called the Bosh Kala Shrine, and had a fairly simple wind puzzle. Link was rewarded with another Spirit Orb. Once he left, he climbed onto the ledge of a bridge to try to get a look around, and a man immediately tried to dissuade him from…

Link meekly climbed down. Had it gotten so bad? Had people really started to…? Worse, was it so commonplace? He made a point to not climb on bridges again. He didn’t want to scare people even further than they already were.

He found another Korok, and quite a few chests under the water. When he finally made it to the tower, he did indeed get another whole section of his map revealed. He also acquired something called the Sheikah Sensor, which let him scan for Shrines. Extremely useful, Link decided.

Link decided to avoid the Bokoblins by climbing the mountain. When he got to the top, he found a Korok, and a shrine on the other peak. Making his way to the shrine, he saw it was called the Shee Vaneer Shrine. 

_ The shrines atop these peaks share a connection - their memory the answer to the other’s question. Commit to memory before you start, lest, a failure, you will depart,  _ the plaque read. The other shrine was called Shee Venath. Not difficult, just tedious. He did get two orbs from the deal, which was nice.

As he was flying off the mountain peaks he spotted something interesting. Investigating it led to him putting an apple in an empty basket, which prompted another Korok to come out of hiding. Climbing to the top of a nearby hill, he spotted a Guardian that was very clearly powered on and moving. Link climbed even higher and decided to fly over it. Finally, he arrived in Kakariko Village, and the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine, which taught him a few basics. The flurry rush in particular he decided to remember.

He sold all of his possessions to buy the Hylian set at the clothing shop in Kakariko Village, then decided to save up for the stealthy set, as well. While hunting for fish, he uncovered yet another Korok. When was he going to meet this Hestu fellow, anyways? Taking a break from hunting, he traded his four Spirit Orbs for more stamina.

Leaving Kakariko Village, he found the Floret Sandbar and the Hila Rao Shrine. And then he found the Wahgo Katta Shrine, near a market of some sort. He was doing pretty well with these shrines, he thought as he entered. At least, until the puzzle took him much longer than he intended it to, and an attempt to ride the shock wave of his bomb to jump the extra foot ended with him detonating a bomb on himself and blowing apart the tower he’d made. On the bright side, he did survive, and did get the orb. Even better, the orb made him feel worlds better, healing his injuries. Perks of completing a shrine in one piece. He left the shrine...and it was pouring rain out. Thank the Goddess he’d bought himself the Hylian Hood when he was in Kakariko…

He ran to the nearby stable, meeting someone called Beedle, who was shirtless, or nearly shirtless.  _ In this weather?  _ Link wondered, but kept his thoughts to himself. He sold his wares, then kept exploring. He decided to take on a camp of Bokoblins. He forgot his flurry rush, and was nearly overwhelmed. Of particular embarrassment was when he was struck by a club and temporarily dazed, sailing through the air - gracefully, or so his injury-rattled brain supposed - to come to his senses in a nearby river. It was a much closer fight than he would have liked, but he did eventually win. Well, to the victor go the spoils, and Link plundered a few rupees, some food items, and an opal. He also found another opal and a knight’s bow in a nearby set of chests at the bottom of the river. After fighting a few more monsters, he went back to Kakariko Village. He bought the second piece of the Sheikah Set, the chest guard, then decided to turn in for the night at the hotel. 

The next morning, a mere six rupees away from the 600 he needed for the last piece of the Sheikah Set, he was stopped by a pair of guards.

“You there! Who are you?! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa’s abode!” He hadn’t meant to, he’d just been going to collect the apples...he’d planned on visiting Impa after that.

“Hm? Is that...a Sheikah Slate?” Link nodded.

“But that would mean you are...No, it’s not possible. Can it be?” Link nodded again, and the two men straightened up.

“Please forgive us for behaving so rudely. Of course we have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself. Please, friend…Go ahead and step inside.” The two guards stepped aside to let him pass, but Link hunted a fish and sold it to buy the last piece of the collection first. Then, when he was dressed in the full Sheikah Set and looking stylish, he headed inside.


	5. Impa

At the top of the stairs, he was stopped by a woman, who promptly panicked when she saw him, standing up and covering her face with her hands.

“A man?!” she exclaimed, and Link fidgeted a bit. The woman peeked through her fingers, and gasped.

“Huh? Is that…?! It’s...a Sheikah Slate!” Was the Sheikah Slate really so recognizable?

“Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li...Lin...Ummm…”  _ Come on, you’re one sound away,  _ Link silently encouraged her.

“Oh, it’s not that I forgot...I’m just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa...Paaa...Paay...Oh…! My name is Paya!” Link silently congratulated her. He had to admit, he found it uncomfortable to speak sometimes too. At most, he could get out a short full sentence. If asked to do anything longer, and so suddenly...he might be like her too.

“Phew! I got it out…” Link smiled.

“I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing as how it’s my own name and all. I’m so...sorry.” Link waved away her apology.

“Anyway, my grandmother’s been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Plea...please hurry inside.” Link nodded, and opened the door. Inside, an old woman sat on three large cushions. She wore a large hat, with...chains? She looked up, and smiled.

“So...you’re finally awake. It has been quite a long time, Link.” Link cocked his head. She knew him? That meant she was over one hundred years old. And...why did he not remember her?

“I am much older now, but...you remember me, don’t you?” Link couldn’t meet her eyes.

“What is the matter?” She asked. “You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes...they lack the light of familiarity.” Link grimaced, his mouth turned down into a frown. “It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?” Link could only shake his head.

“I see...so you have lost your memory.” Link nodded.

“Well, it matters not,” the woman, Impa, continued, “In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Link...Please come a bit closer.” Link stepped up to her. Dearest Link? He was ‘Dearest Link’? Had they been close? Perhaps she had been like a mother or a sister to him at some point...Link racked his brain, but before his awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection there was only a black void.

“A hundred years ago...Yes...A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then...all alone… Alone she went to face Ganon.” Link nodded. The king had told him as much. To be honest, he still felt guilty. He had failed all those years ago...And now he was expected to try again. He would, of course, he knew he had to, but he couldn’t stop the nagging doubt that he’d only fail again, that the kingdom would be destroyed because of his weakness. He shook those thoughts away. He didn’t have time for them.

“Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate...she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess’s message. However!” Link looked back up at the woman.

“Those words, which the princess risked her life to leave you...Well, if you are to hear them...You must be prepared to risk your life as well. But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories.” Did she...think he could get his memories back? How? It had been days, and he still didn’t remember a thing.

“I leave the choice to you,” she continued, “When you feel you are ready to receive the princess’s message, return to me.” Was he ready? If it was a question of whether or not he was willing to risk his life to face Ganon, then undeniably yes. Doubts or no, he knew he had to try again, and he would, no matter the cost. But… Would he have fewer doubts if he knew the circumstances of his defeat 100 years ago? If he knew the people he was fighting to save...If he could remember the princess’s face...Would it strengthen his resolve? Or would he suffer more doubts? Perhaps what was in the past was best left in the past. Right now, his biggest worry was that he wasn’t strong enough. But...if he went to more shrines...if he took the time to prepare...would he feel ready to fight Ganon? Yes, he thought he would, and no doubt he would grow stronger with time. The question became, should he get strong enough to alleviate his doubts before receiving the princess’s message? ...No. He was going to fight Ganon. He would need time to prepare, but he also needed to know. He needed to know what he was facing, to better prepare himself. Whether he faced Ganon now or later, he already knew that he  _ would  _ face Ganon. He was ready to hear it now. He nodded at Impa.

“The words that the princess risked her life to impart to you...I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?”

“I am,” Link replied.

“Ha!” She slapped her thigh as she spoke, as though he’d just told a joke. “Not a memory to your name, and yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side.” Was he like this a hundred years ago, as well? It seemed so.

“You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero.” Link smiled at the thought. It made him feel like he could pull through.

“Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened.” She took a breath, and began.

“The history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess.” So this was not the first time… 

“With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you of this “legend” that occurred 10,000 years ago.” Link nodded. “Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return. They constructed four mechanical wonders that came to be known as the Divine Beasts.” That word...Divine Beasts...it rang a bell, but he couldn’t pull any concrete memories from the void. “They also built a legion of autonomous weapons called Guardians.” Those, he’d met. To think the Guardians had once been on  _ their  _ side...

“The Divine Beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land. And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged. Upon Ganon’s inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four Champions against this ancient evil. The guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the Divine Beats unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe. And when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered his final blow...The princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon.” Link nodded slowly in understanding.

“A hundred years ago…” she continued, “in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10,000 years prior. But...in the end...Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power. In order to avoid making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words…’Free the four Divine Beasts.’ That is what she said.” Four Divine Beasts? Yes, the King had said Ganon still retained control over some of the guardians...it would make sense he would still retain control of the Divine Beasts.

“Understood,” he said.

“...It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete,” she said, looking down at the slate in question, “The device Princess Zelda left you is your guide...and also your memory.” Link blinked. Could the Sheikah Slate help him recover his lost memories?

“Now, let’s see…Someone at the research lab in Hateno village might be able to help you…” Okay. So, get orbs from the shrines to build strength and stamina, free the divine beasts, and ask for help with his Sheikah Slate at the research lab in Hateno Village.

“Understood.”

“You are Princess Zelda’s only hope...and Hyrule’s as well...You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize your destiny!” And with those words, Impa let him go.


	6. Lake Tower, and Journals

The first thing he did was go back to the Great Plateau. He was exhausted, and the old man’s bed was calling to him. He teleported to the tower and paraglided in the direction of the hut. He skirted around the Lynel, and rested himself in the bed. The next morning, he woke refreshed, and stretched out the weariness. That good night’s sleep, the first once since...well, since he’d woken, had been delicious. On his way out, he suddenly felt the urge to read the old man’s diary. He was the king of Hyrule...perhaps he’d said something? Link’s intuition had been right, as a peek showed it flipped open to a page with his name addressed at the top.

_ Link… _ it read,  _ Bit by bit, you may come to realize who I am. I am sorry for not revealing my true identity to you sooner. The truth is, after you woke from your long Slumber of Restoration, I did not know how to tell you all there was to say. Perhaps deceiving you was not the right thing to do. Still...you must admit I put on a great performance!  _ Irritating to the end...Link wondered if he had been like that when Link knew him as ‘Your Majesty’ and not ‘the old man’. Perhaps putting on a persona had been a sort of escape for him.

_ But all joking aside...what I ask of you is of the utmost importance, dear hero. I implore you, with all my heart...defeat Calamity Ganon and save my precious daughter, Zelda. I understand this is no simple task I am asking of you, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can do it. I do not doubt it for a moment. I see courage in your eyes, just as I did 100 years ago. I believe in you, Link. _

Link felt his throat go tight as he left.

Perhaps it was the king’s words that emboldened him, but Link decided to try and take on the camp of bokoblins nearby. They had treasure, and Link thought it might be useful. 

Link missed his aim when he shot the scout. A second arrow to the head managed to defeat it, but not before it managed to sound the alarm. He managed a flurry rush against one of the bokoblins, but a third bokoblin wielding a bow caught him by surprise. As he was trying to take down the bow-wielding bokoblin to save himself trouble later, the second bokoblin caught him from behind. He groaned as his head exploded with pain, and he knew no more. (3)

He woke just behind the tower where the archer had been. The bokoblins noticed he’d woken immediately and rushed him. One caught him with his club after a mistimed swing, and the second came around, its club flaming. Link swung his sword...and it shattered in his hand. The second bokoblin swung its flaming club, and the force of the impact in his side along with the burning pain knocked him out again. (4)

He woke in the exact same spot, and this time he rushed for the seared meat on the fire, having a second weapon prepared when the first broke. The bokoblins got in a lucky hit, but Link pulled out a sledgehammer and finished off the two bokoblins. And then, he sat and ate the steak, as a reward. He broke the nearby boxes and collected apples, arrows, and nuts, then climbed the ladder and collected the spear from the chest.

Behind the wooden panels that had originally drawn him here, Link heard bees. He set down a bomb, and made sure he was well away before he detonated it. When that didn’t work, he shot down the nest with an arrow, but he was too close and the bees came after him. He ran and hid, returning when they’d dispersed. He collected a few odds and ends, and found a chest with five bomb arrows. It was worth it, he decided. And then...another nap in the old man’s bed, to restore his health. When he woke at noon, he left the plateau again and set out to find some shrines.

When he jumped off the plateau, he noticed a tower nearby and decided to head for it. He ran over a mountain range, using his paraglider to help make the trek a little shorter, and eventually made it. He spotted a couple of bokoblins, and decided to try and go around them. He climbed up, made it to the top of a small hill, and found himself practically on top of a couple of large lizard-like creatures. Thank Hylia he’d been wearing the Sheikah Set, or they most certainly would have noticed him. They did spot him, but he ducked behind a tiny hill and they forgot about him. He crouched and all but crawled up a rocky outcropping, then set about climbing the tower, keep a watchful eye out until he was high enough that he was sure he wouldn’t be spotted. It was a slow climb, but he eventually made it to the top, discovering it was called Lake Tower. Once he had the map of the area, he took his time scouting out shrines.

While he was looking, focused on some floating platforms, he lost his footing and slipped off the tower, pulling out his paraglider and heading for the floating platforms now that he didn’t have much of a choice.

_ Well, I wanted to take a closer look…  _ he thought dryly. Planning to shoot both lizalfos while he was in the air, he caught the first, but ran out of stamina before he could finish the second. He reached for the platform, and he could swear his fingers almost grazed it but he wasn’t close enough. He tried to pull out his paraglider again but he was exhausted and he couldn’t even find the strength to hold onto it. He plummeted, hitting the ground hard, and everything went black. (5)

When he woke, he was back at the top of the tower, and as his vision shimmered into focus he saw a flash of blue. Whatever it was was gone when he opened his eyes.

The second time he tried to take the platforms, he missed trying to shoot down the platform (he  _ really  _ needed to work on his archery skills...maybe one of those shooting games he’d seen scattered around…), and decided to just attack the Lizalfos with his sledgehammer instead. That failed, in that he smashed right through the platform as well. He pulled out his paraglider at the last second to save himself from fall damage, but the Lizalfos wasn’t so lucky. Immediately, he was ambushed by skeletal bokoblins, and he ran up a hill to get away from them, picking up the arrows they fired and the Lizalfos parts along the way. After a few missed tries, he finally shot down the platform the other lizalfos was on, and while that didn’t kill it, a few more missed shots to the head finally netted him a finishing blow. Then, he shot a stal bokoblin in the head to kill it with one shot. After yet another missed shot, he was able to shoot down the treasure chest. He shot an electric keese point blank, missed a stal bokoblin, then hit it in the head. He collected the fire rod from the chest, then went around picking up arrows. He found another little chest with a topaz in it.

While looking around for his next place to go, he spotted something green racing through the forest. Pulling out his paraglider, he landed practically on top of it and discovered it was a Korok. He snuck up on a horse nearby and managed to tame it, somewhat. Finding his way through a forest his map called Faron Woods, he saw a traveler, but when he dismounted his horse and went to talk, he saw they were asleep and snoring softly, so Link let them be. He mounted his horse again, then went ahead. He found a shrine called Pumaag Nitae Shrine, and went in. He wasn’t entirely sure his horse would still be there when he came out. It seemed not to like him much.


End file.
